


Springtime Rhymes

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: (for pleasant climes)





	Springtime Rhymes

life & death/ a child's first breath

melting snow/ to sunshine's glow

bee in flower/ a happy bower

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit that came to me in the first week of this March.


End file.
